


Misguided

by Implode



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Hospitalization, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Implode/pseuds/Implode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now I'm told that this is life, that pain is just a simple compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided

Her routine started off like it did every day. She woke up, had a quick breakfast, took a shower, and was out the door. The chit-chat on the bus that was once annoying had grown to have an almost comforting sound to it as the ride progressed, various other passengers making small talk with each other and with her before the large vehicle came to a stop and she got off, walking through the all-too familiar doors.

 

His routine started off like it did every day. He was woken up by nurses, forced to eat breakfast, bathed, and returned to his bed. The steady resonation of the heart monitor irritated him to no end, and he absolutely loathed the sound of it. After all, the only thing it did was remind him of where he was and why he was there, and that was something he didn’t need. Glancing toward the clock, he saw it was about time for her to show up.

 

It was funny, really, how he thought about things. The male figured that she only showed up because she had to, or because she wanted to look like a good person – ‘Look at me, I’m paying attention to the sick guy, so shower me with praises.’ – never thinking that maybe, just maybe, she showed up because she was worried about him.

 

“Good morning, Miss Aradia,” the girl greeted, offering a light wave toward the nurse at the desk as she signed her name on the visitor’s sheet.

 

“Good morning, Jade. You never miss a day, huh?” The nurse replied, a small smile adorning her features as she spoke.

 

“I try not to,” she answered, the lightest of laughs flowing with her words before she made her way to the elevator.

 

It was a bit large for her liking, but she figured it was easier for those with wheelchairs and the like to get around. After all, she couldn’t imagine getting one of those devices into a regular-sized elevator. Pressing the number ‘5,’ the white button lit up with an orange color and the machine started to move.

 

Chemicals leaked into his bloodstream, he was convinced, as vibrant red irises glared at the IV beside him. How bothersome it was to be hooked up to that thing 24/7. He wasn’t able to move as freely as he might have liked, especially for someone who used his hands a lot when he talked,  and it was a lot harder to go places – within the hospital, of course – when he had to wheel that thing around with him.

 

An exasperated sigh fell from his lips as he awaited the return of the girl that never ceased to show. One day, he knew, she would just stop visiting. Sometimes he really wished she would, but it didn’t take long for it to dawn on him that she was, of course, his only visitor, and it was times like that that he was grateful, even if she was only visiting because it would make her look good. At least that’s what he always told himself.

 

Waving to various patients and nurses she happened to see as she walked, the girl finally found the room she was looking for and knocked lightly on the already open door before walking inside, a smile on her face.

 

“Morning, Karkat!” She cheered, sitting in the chair beside his bed. Green orbs flickered toward the various monitors set up around the male, making sure each one was in check.

 

“Hey,” he mumbled in return, avoiding her gaze and glancing out the window.

 

He always did that – looked outside. The girl figured he just didn’t want to acknowledge her more than he had to, but he did it because he wished to be outside all of the time. It was rare that he ever even left his hospital room, so the outdoors was a place like heaven for him. Of course, the teenager would often say he loathed being outside and that he would much rather prefer the inside.

 

“How’d you sleep last night?” She continued, opening a drawer and retrieving a book from it. A thick book? Yes. A book she would have much rather preferred to leave alone? Yes. A book he wanted her to read to him? Yes. And so she did. Every day.

 

“No better than any other night,” he sighed, finally forcing his gaze away from the window, looking at her once more. If he was to be completely honest, he’d had quite a few troubles with his slumber the night before. A few nurses and doctors had rushed into his room in the early hours of the night and made sure he hadn’t died on them. Of course, he didn’t, but sometimes he wished he would.

 

“Hm,” she replied, her brows drawing together in a worried manner. “Well, would you like it if we finished the book? There’s not that much left.” The girl flipped through the remaining pages as she spoke, adjusting her round-framed glasses with the other hand.

 

He nodded hesitantly. The boy didn’t like to admit it, but he loved it when she read to him. After all, he never learned how to do it himself. She was helping him, but it was a slow process.

 

“D-Did you want to try reading some?” She asked reluctantly, the smile lingering on her face as she spoke.

 

“Fuck no,” he answered, giving her a look of disbelief. After a moment of silence and a stern look from her, she sighed once more. “Fine…”

 

Moving her chair a little bit closer, she set the book on his lap and opened up to the page they left off on last time, pointing to the first word, motioning for him to do the same. “It’ll help you read better, at least for now.”

 

He sent a glare her way, though he was thankful. Thankful for her help, for her company, for her time… He wouldn’t tell her this, of course, but it was true. Sincere or not, her presence was one of the best things he could have asked for, although he still felt like he was alone. He always did.

 

It was the last book in the ‘thrilling saga,’ the one they were reading. By far the largest book he had ever made her bring in, but it was also one of his favorites. Again, he wouldn’t admit this, and would much rather insist that it was awful, but continue to make her read it aloud to him all the same.

 

As the seconds turned to minutes, minutes to about an hour or so, he had strained to get the words out at that point.

 

“Are you alright?” She asked, although she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. You can read the rest, though,” he answered, shoving the book off of his lap as he closed his eyes and leaned into the pillow that was too soft for him to feel comfortable on. Often times he would request a different one, but they were all the same, so one day he just gave up.

 

“Alright,” she said, though the fear in her voice could easily have been heard.

 

Continuing the passage, she was no more than a page from the finish before she looked up, his breathing becoming heavier, louder, harder. Eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly in shock and panic.

  
“Karkat?” She asked uncertainly, charged with fright.

 

There was no response.

 

“Oh, God, no,” she began, “please, please, no! Don’t go! Don’t leave me here!” Her voice was cracking and the salty liquidation was falling down her cheeks.

 

The monitor sped up, fast, fast, faster. The green line was all over the screen and there was a sharp, audible inhale.

 

Hearing those words fall from her mouth, knowing that she actually cared, feeling her tears fall on his arm… Well, in that last moment, he was content.

 

“It’ll be okay, Jade,” he choked out, his voice weak, barely a whisper, but the sincerity in it made the girl cry even harder as his hand rested on hers.

 

In that last moment, Karkat knew he wasn’t alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Ahh, this is my first fic on here. Let me know how I did, and feel free to point out any errors I missed, because I'm sure they're there!! Thank you! ; u ; ]


End file.
